


Have Me

by servecobwebheadaches



Series: Kinky Prompts From Tumblr [9]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servecobwebheadaches/pseuds/servecobwebheadaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Face fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Me

Rope was tight around Brendon’s wrists, pinning them together behind his back. He knelt in front of Ryan, who was naked above the waist, still wearing pants. Brendon looked up at Ryan, unable to do much of anything from how he was positioned. “Ryan,” he breathed, looking up into his eyes.

“What do you want, baby boy?”

“I want you.” Brendon bowed his head to nuzzle at the bulge in Ryan’s pants where his cock was hard.

“Then have me.”

Ryan obviously wasn’t going to help Brendon, so he resorted to what was necessary to get Ryan’s pants down without having the ability to use his hands. He used his teeth to somehow get the button open, pull down the zipper, yank the fabric down far enough to reveal his cock. “Can I?” Brendon asked.

“Can you have your face fucked by me? Of course.”

Brendon didn’t hesitate then to lap at the head of Ryan’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip, before pulling back. Turning his head, he nibbled at Ryan’s thighs, trailing kisses back to lick his balls, and Ryan gasped. “No, no teasing,” Ryan said, and Brendon felt a hand in his hair, tugging his head up. Ryan guided his lips back down over his cock, and Brendon moaned at the control Ryan had.

He opened up and took Ryan deeper, all the way down until his nose hit Ryan’s stomach, until Ryan’s cock hit the very back of his throat. “Good boy, Brendon,” Ryan whispered, voice breathy.  
Brendon hollowed his cheeks, feeling Ryan’s fingers in his hair, just tight enough for Brendon to feel a pull. He looked up at Ryan, expectantly, and at the first glance of eye contact, Ryan bucked his hips into Brendon’s mouth. Brendon moaned again, to which Ryan continued to rock his hips.

He managed to take it all, not gag, and it felt good, even, to have Ryan fucking his throat.  
Ryan was groaning, tugging Brendon’s hair more for leverage, and his thrusts sped up. Brendon pressed his tongue into Ryan’s skin, his cock dragging along his tongue with every movement of Ryan’s hips. “Fuck, fuck,” Ryan panted, “I’m going to come, B, I can't—” Ryan gasped when he came, and Brendon took it all, taking it down his throat and swallowing.

Brendon pulled back, his lips and throat feeling raw. Ryan looked down at him and helped him stand up. “You’re so good for me, such a good boy, B.” Ryan praised him while stripping Brendon, while wrapping a hand around his cock, while stroking him off. “You’re my good boy.”


End file.
